scp_secret_laboratoryfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Epsilon-11
Epsilon-11 – klasa w SCP: Secret Laboratory, która rozpoczyna grę na powierzchni. Należy do MFO, czyli Mobilnych Formacji Operacyjnych. Ich celem jest zabezpieczyć SCP, uratować naukowców, zabijając przy tym neutralizując wszystko inne. Oficjalne Informacje z SCP Wiki Mobilne Formacje Operacyjne (MFO) to elitarne jednostki składające się z pracowników zaciąganych z różnych wydziałów Fundacji, których zadaniem jest reagowanie na określone zagrożenia lub sytuacje, które przekraczają możliwości zwyczajnych zespołów taktycznych albo naukowych. Mobilność tych formacji oznacza że ich działalność nie ogranicza się do jednej lokalizacji. Kadra Mobilnych Formacji Operacyjnych to najlepsi z najlepszych Fundacji. W grze MFO zaczyna grę lądując helikopterem na powierzchni, niedaleko Bramy B. Punkty życia MFO różnią się, zależnie od ich rangi (opisane poniżej). Można ich zidentyfikować dzięki niebieskim mundurom i maskach na twarzy. Naukowcy MFO zaczynają grę, kiedy Naukowiec ucieknie z placówki. Aktualne wyposażenie w trakcie rozpoczynania gry to: Dowódca MFO – 150 punktów życia * Wydaje rozkazy porucznikom, naukowcom, kadetom i funkcjonariuszom ochrony, * Posiada Karabin klasy Epsilon-11; Karta Dowódcy MFO; Granat Odłamkowy; Granat Błyskowy; Krótkofalówka; Rozbrajacz i Menedżer Broni, * Rezerwa amunicji: ** 9 MM - 50 (COM15 & Project 90) ** 5.56 MM - 130 (Epsilon-11 SR) ** 7.62 MM - 50 (MP7 & Logicer) Porucznik MFO – 120 punktów życia * Wydaje rozkazy kadetom i funkcjonariuszom ochrony, * Posiada Karabin klasy Epsilon-11; Karta Porucznika MFO; Granat Odłamkowy; Granat Błyskowy; Krótkofalówka; Rozbracjacz; Menedżer Broni, * Rezerwa amunicji: ** 9 MM - 40 (COM15 & Project 90) ** 5.56 MM - 80 (Epsilon-11 SR) ** 7.62 MM - 40 (MP7 & Logicer) Naukowiec MFO '''– 120 punktów życia * Wydaje rozkazy porucznikom, kadetom i funkcjonariuszom ochrony, * Posiada te same rzeczy co Porucznik, czyli Karabin klasy Epsilon-11; Karta Porucznika MFO; Granat Odłamkowy; Granat Błyskowy; Krótkofalówka; Rozbracjacz; Menedżer Broni, * Rezerwa amunicji: ** '''9 MM - 80 (COM15 & Project 90) ** 5.56 MM - 10 (Epsilon-11 SR) ** 7.62 MM - 10 (MP7 & Logicer) Kadet MFO – '''100 punktów życia * Wydaje rozkazy funkcjonariuszom ochrony, * Jego kolor to jasny niebieski, * P90, Karta Starszego Ochroniarza, Granat Błyskowy, Krótkofalówka, Menedżer Broni, * Rezerwa amunicji: ** '''9 MM - 80 (COM15 & Project 90) ** 5.56 MM - 10 (Epsilon-11 SR) ** 7.62 MM - 10 (MP7 & Logicer) Przydział rang jest losowy i skalowany do ilości osób na serwerze. Trzyosobowa grupa będzie miała Dowódce, dwóch Poruczników, a drużyna poniżej dziesięciu osób będzie miała najmniej trzech kadetów. Gracze o klasie Epsilon-11 mogą wygrać jedynie, jeżeli są ostatnią żyjącą grupą wraz z Naukowcami. Każdy Personel Klasy D, SCP i Rebeliant Chaosu musi być unieszkodliwiony. Zautomatyzowany interkom o nazwie C.A.S.S.I.E powiadomi budynek, kiedy klasa Epsilon-11 wejdzie do gry. Następnie wymieni żyjące SCP, z wyjątkiem SCP-049-2. "Mobile Task Force Unit, Epsilon-11, designated, "Phonetic Alphabet[1]-#, has entered the facility. All remaining personnel are advised to proceed with standard evacuation protocols until an MTF squad reaches your destination. Awaiting re-containment of: - 5 SCP subject(s)." Jeżeli ilość SCP będzie większa, niż 5, C.A.S.S.I.E powie: "Awaiting re-containment of: *Stutter* An uncountable number of SCP subjects." Jeżeli nie ma żyjących SCP, powie: "Mobile Task Force Unit, Epsilon-11, designated, "Phonetic Alphabet[2]-#, has entered the facility. All remaining personnel are advised to proceed with standard evacuation protocols, until MTF squad has reached your destination, substantial threat to safety is within the facility -- exercise caution" Ciekawostki * Dowódca MFO ma najwięcej punktów życia, z ludzi. * W starej wersji gry, MFO miało własną muzykę, ale potem została zastąpioną C.A.S.S.I.E * Podczas wydarzenia Halloween Event, nazywali się "Ghost Busters". Przed ogłoszeniem C.A.S.S.I.E odtwarzana była muzyka "Spooky Scary Skeleton Song". * Dowódcy MFO mogą rozbrajać swoich kompanów (np. Kadetów), za wykonanie tej czynności odblokowujesz osiągniecie na Steam. Category:Klasy Category:Ludzie Category:MFO